1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic musical instruments, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for multiplexing information relating to the identity and operating force of operated keys.
2. The Prior Art
Multiplexing schemes for electronic musical instruments have been developed in the prior art, by which a single pulse train is produced as an output from a multiplexer, with certain pulses present in the pulse train at times which are dependent upon the operated keys of the keyboard.
It is desirable for some purposes to have the amplitude of the various tones produced in response to operation of the keys of the keyboard controlled in accordance with the force by which the keys are operated. The multiplexing systems of the prior art, however, are incapable of doing this, and are able only to identify the keys which have been selected, without giving any additional information with respect to the force by which the keys are operated.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and apparatus by which not only the identity of the operated keys but also the force with which they are operated is made available, and can be decoded to control operation of the instrument.